A Bowl Of Ice Cream And A Proud Italian
by Lunacy Edge
Summary: "Idiot... you've known me... since what it feels like forever... dammit... bastard... you should know me..." he mumbled under his breath. - SpainxRomano


_** Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the characters._

_** Warnings:**__ Non-explicit Boys' Love, profanity and human names used._

**x-x-x**

_**A/N**_

_ I've been craving for ice cream for the past several weeks. And I also wouldn't mind having a churro, like, at all. *Q*;;_

_ Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot~! It's just a bit of silly fluff though, nothing too serious~! S2_

_ I've started so many other stories since I last published a story here, I'm glad I finally finished something. By the way, I'm working on some multi-chapter stories and a couple of one-shots. Also, I'm working on a joint story with a friend as well~! So stay tuned, my dears (even if I have no idea when I'll finish something else)~! ;3_

**x-x-x**

One-Shot

_**A Bowl Of Ice Cream And A Proud Italian**_

"Hmm~! It looks really tasty~!"

"That's because it is, dammit!"

With his eyes closed and cheeks puffed, Lovino placed the giant bowl on the centre of the table without a noise. Antonio's eyes drifted from it to the Italian's expression of false indignation. "I'll get us some bowls~!" the smiling Spaniard informed, giving a couple of steps to reach the cabinet.

Lovino sat down on one of the chairs and crossed his arms against his chest. Two seconds later, Antonio returned with two bowls and two matching spoons. He proceeded to set one of each in front of the hazel-eyed man, and the rest in his place, in front of the Italian. This one just made a 'hmm' noise which Antonio recognized as the one he would do whenever he was thankful, but not feeling humble enough to say it. This made him smile.

"What is it, bastard!"

"Nothing~!"

The Italian bit the inside of his cheek. Antonio smiled at that and decided to not sit down just yet, being eyed curiously when proceeded to take the ice cream scoop in his hands and started serving Lovino, instead of himself.

"Is that good~?" he asked after a while. "Do you want more?"

"N-No. It's good." the Italian replied, flushing slightly and mentally kicking himself for it.

The Spaniard then started to serve himself. After a few seconds, he had finally sat down.

For a while, they ate in silence. Both Antonio and Lovino occasionally observed the other one from the corner of their eyes in quick, curious glances. Of course, at a certain point, green and hazel had to lock. And when they did, that small piece of quietude and muteness they witnessed stopped right away.

"Dammit, bastard! I'm sick of this!" Lovino snapped, putting down his spoon, his cheeks red out of annoyance.

"Hmm~?" Antonio looked at him, his expression a mix between curiosity and amusement. For once, he had a pretty huge clue of what could be going on. Not that he would show it. Well, at least not for the time being.

"You've been acting like this for the whole freaking week, dammit! What's wrong with you? What the hell happened? What the hell did I do this time? Dammit!" the Italian banged his hands against the table and got up, moving with his feelings. "Seriously, Spain, I know I have some issues I need to work on but- _Chigiiii!_ I truly hate this!" he stooped, his back facing the Spaniard and his arms crossed against his chest. He had been controlling himself for the whole week and just had to deal with it at last.

Antonio smiled at Lovino's final words and got up to meet him. And, for the first time in that week, he allowed himself to truly hug him with all the content of his heart.

Lovino, who had jumped slightly in surprise, had now frozen in place: he did not see that coming, and not just because he had his back facing the Spaniard. This last one let out a content sigh and buried his face on the heat of Lovino's neck, not loosening his grip on the Italian's waist a single inch.

It all had started a week ago.

As usual, Lovino was being his stubborn self, and so, decided it was not appropriate for them to sneak hugs in public, even if Antonio was doing his best at waiting for any passers-by to look away first. And when the Italian says something, he'll keep with it for as long as he possibly can. So, after some time trying to unsuccessfully talk him out of it, Antonio gave up and decided to say sweets things to him instead. And so, he did that every chance he got. Five minutes later, Lovino's face matched his red shirt perfectly. _«Would you stop treating me like a baby for once, dammit? I'm 23 years old, for God's Sake!»_ Surprisingly enough – even for himself – Antonio had decided to do so. From that day forward, it was a matter of time to see Lovino's true thoughts of it: did he really hated the way the Spaniard acted around him or... well, what was it then?

And so, a week had gone by. And it was, without a doubt, the most awful week for both of them since they first started dating. Exactly: _dating_. Even though Lovino had only admitted it once, in what he called _'a moment of weakness'._ The Spaniard's extremely excited and lovesick reaction made him decide he would not do it ever again, unless he wanted his lover to act like a crazy fan-girl (yes, _fan-girl_) once more.

"What's wrong, Lovi?" he asked, his voice oddly low.

Lovino shivered feeling the other's breath tickling his neck's sensitive skin, but said nothing about it. "Are you done being an jerk!"

Antonio blinked. "What... do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, dammit!"

"I do not."

"You so do!"

"This conversation is going nowhere, Lovi..."

Lovi.

Not Lovino.

Lovi.

He wasn't able to hold back a relieved smile. The Antonio he knew was still there, mindlessly putting his nickname out there as if it wasn't childishly silly at all. Quickly, he hushed back his smile into a serious expression, having his insecurities falling down on him once more. What if it had been just a slip, a force of habit? What if he didn't meant to do that any more? What if...?

"You haven't been acting like yourself with me for the past week... But when Feliciano or the wine bastard appeared on the doorstep you kept on being super nice and hugging them like always..." Lovino swallowed hard before asking the question his brain kept falling upon. "W-Why are you so m-mad with me, A-Antonio?"

The Spaniard didn't expect he would think he was mad: it was not like he was actually being mean or anything. He was just trying to act less _needy_ and more composed around Lovino. However, now, he felt extremely guilty: being mean towards his dear Lovino would never be his intention! "B-But I was just treating you like an adult... like you wanted me to!" acting on impulse, he turned the man before him around so he could face him. "I never meant to be cruel... I just needed to know if you really don't like the way I act with you!" he stared into the hazel eyes with his wide open in distress.

Lovino just stared back at him for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, before crossing his arms over his chest once more, while making a _'tsk'_ sound in response. "Idiot... you've known me... since what it feels like forever... dammit... bastard... you should know me..." he mumbled under his breath.

Antonio chuckled lightly at this, reaching forward to hold the Italian's waist. "Sometimes you're a bit too hard to read..."

"Y-You were the one who said I was a _'really bad liar'_!" Lovino managed to say, cheeks marked with several shades of red.

"You were the one who told me I was a _'really dense bastard'_!" was the response from the man who now decided to quickly give him a peck on the forehead, on the tip of the nose, and, then, on the lips.

"O-Oi! I-I'm still kind of annoyed with you..."

"Oh! How can I make you forgive me, then~?" the Spaniard inquired with such a sly smile it made Lovino go even more flushed, while trying to dodge his eyes from the emerald ones. "Right now, you're being really easy to read, _amor~_!" he told him, pressing their foreheads together.

The Italian tried to look back at him again, now feeling even more embarrassed. "S-Shut it, dammit!"

Antonio lifted one hand to his face and allowed his lips to hover over the ones he desired. "No problem, Lovi~! I need no words to make it all better~!" and, with that, he kissed him again, this time being more passionate and serious about it, without forgetting to make Lovino notice how preciously loved he was to him – that was something he would always show, every little chance he could get.

Since Lovino was feeling his brainwaves were turning into steam, it took him a _good_ while to become self-conscious that he responded to the other's kiss right from the start. Half-heartedly, he broke it of, leaving a short moment of silence between them, before Antonio decided that demonstration of affection had not been enough, and so, tried to steal yet another kiss from him. The thing is, Lovino was pretty much aware were this was going. And just thinking about it made his face turn as red and bright as a tomato and his brain become nothing more than mushy material. "O-Oi! W-Wait, wait!" he yelped, feeling things starting to get out of his control.

Curious emeralds widen for a moment, before going back to match with a knowing smirk. "Why should I~?"

Yeah. Things were definitely going out of the Italian's control. This one gulped and tried to look as sincere as possible, while his mind tried to find an excuse. "I... hmm... it's the... well..." Antonio smiled slyly and reached down to kiss his neck. "_È-È-È il gelato! S-Sì, il gelato!_"

"The ice cream?" the Spaniard turned his head around to face the ice cream bowl on the table for a moment, before turning back to face the Italian once more. "What about it, Lovi?" he eyed the flushed man in front of him curiously. "It was great~! But it's not where my mind is right now, you know~?"

Unable to avoid the different shades of red growing on his face, Lovino gave a half-hearted shrug to the other's words. "Whatever... But we can't let it melt! It would be a waste!"

"Okay, let's put it in the fridge, we can eat it at dinner... Now-"

"N-No!"

Antonio blinked.

"Why?"

"Because..." What? What could he come up with now? "Brother and stupid potato-bastard are coming over and... hmm... they can't have it!" Lovino explained to the brunette in front of him like it made some kind of sense. And, all and all, it kind of did. But still...

"Why, Lovino?" he asked, getting slightly tired.

"B-Because... it's ours! And... hmm... I say so! A-And that's enough!" he answered, trying to make it sound obvious, before going for what he though it was a good excuse – he didn't felt like losing complete control of where the whole situation was going. "S-So we have to eat it now!"

Antonio gave it a thought.

"Okay."

"R-Really?" Lovino asked, astonished, observing the other man letting go of him and reaching for the table, picking up the ice cream bowl.

"Yeah~!" the later responded, grabbing the bowl against his torso with his left hand – so it wouldn't fall over. At that point, the other man couldn't help to briefly think the Spaniard had decided to run away with the ice cream so he could have it all for himself.

"Nice..." he briefly commented, not sure if he was happy about how the situation had turned out. Yeah, he was trying to get Antonio off him. However, looking in perspective, he just wasn't sure if he wanted that after all. He had his pride and insecurities, but he also wasn't the best at fighting inner feelings and desires. Specially, after seeing them from so up close.

Once more, Antonio marched up to him. And, before Lovino was able to question that, he grabbed his hand with a strong grip and started walking towards the staircase. "We'll take it with us~! It will be fun~!"

Hazel eye's twitched for a second.

"W-What?"

The response he got was nothing more than a trademark smile with loads of implications.

"W-Wait a second! A-Antonio!" it took only a second for the Italian to realize that he wouldn't be able to get his hand free. For way to many reasons: the main one being lack of willpower.

So he had to act as the proud Southern Italian he was. Well, at least before the Spaniard reached whatever their destinations wa- Oh. Wait. So, at least before the Spaniard found a way to open up Lovino's bedroom door without letting go of both him and the ice cream.

"_B-Bastardo! Chigiiiiiiii!_"

**x-x-x**

_'Amor'_ : Love

"_È-È-È il gelato! S-Sì, il gelato!"_ : "I-I-It's the ice cream! Y-Yes, the ice cream!"

_'Bastardo'_ : Bastard


End file.
